1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to car parts and accessories, and more in particular refers to a set of shock-absorbent designed to attach to the doors of a vehicle protecting it from collisions and objects which may inadvertently bump the doors, causing unsightly dents and scratches.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Car bumpers and shock absorbers are well known in the art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,306; 4,095,831 and U.S. Published Patent Application 20030133746 and 20110155491 are directed to various kinds of car bumpers, shock absorbers and side shields. These patents documents demonstrate that it is generally known how build a car side shield.
In addition to that, U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,098 to Powaska provides for a bumper assembly for a motor vehicle includes a pair of movable side bumpers adapted to be received by the sides of the automobile. Under the teachings of Powaska, the movable rear and forward bumper are joined in tandem to each other. A pair of first bumper rods welded to the forward bumper extend rearwardly into a pair of channel bar members affixed onto the frame of the motor vehicle. A pair of second bumper rods welded to the rear bumper extend forwardly into the channel bar member. A shock absorbing mechanism communicates between each set of first and second rod within each said channel bar member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,715 to Bryan, Jr. discloses and claims a simplified sturdy and economical side guard or protector for automobiles is manually operated and requires no power assistance. The support frame of the protector provided by Bryan Jr. is slidable in simple guide brackets secured to the bottom of the vehicle. When extended for use, the active portion of the protector is swung to an upright position where it can protect the most vulnerable areas of the automobile body against denting and scratching commonly caused by the swinging doors of other vehicles. The protector can also support letters or ornamental characters in a provided trackway. Rubber bumpers on the protector engage adjacent side portions of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,083 to Obermann discloses a protective guard assembly for the protection of vehicles from parking lot. In one of its preferred embodiments, the protective apparatus disclosed by Obermann may comprise a pair of extendable rotator arms with a tensioned cable extended therebetween. In its non-deployed position, the present invention may be mounted underneath the vehicle to maintain the outer appearance of the vehicle. In its deployed position, the present invention may provide a pair of fore and aft canted arms with the tensioned cable therebetween, such arms having extended from underneath said vehicle and rotated upward to extend said cable at approximately the height of the outermost portion of the generally curved vehicle body.
More recently, U.S. Published Patent Application No 20110156414 by Vincent Gonin et al., disclosed a bumper assembly is adapted for a motor vehicle having a structure including a pair of upper side members and a pair of lower side members. The Gonin bumper assembly includes an energy absorbing panel having at least two columns each provided to bear on the ends of an upper side member and a lower side member and a beam extending transversely between the columns. According to a first preferred embodiment of the Gonin device, the bumper assembly includes a plate doubling the beam such that the beam is compressed between a frontal face of the plate in case of impact.
Finally U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20110155491 by Angel Ve Lasco et al., directed to a Side Converger for Vehicle Front Face Structure, Corresponding Front Face Structure, and Method for Assembling such a Structure discloses side diffuser for a vehicle front surface structure, the vehicle front surface structure, and a method for assembling such a structure. The side diffuser guides air entering through air inlets from bumpers of the vehicle to heat exchangers located in front of the engine.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures.